


You're Getting It!

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: From all things Steve always says, "we shouldn't" is one Bucky knows it's a big lie. // Prompt: 73. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iskysolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskysolo/gifts).



> Remember that one time I said I was never going to write PWP again? It turned out to be one fat big lie. It seems like if my friends aske me nicely, I will be writing PWP for them. That's how life is. Cause we demons.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/151023728037/73-and-stucky) at my tumblr!

**You're Getting It!**

Steve looked up, where the light was fiding away, then back with all its shine, then again dark. This place was horrible, the last place on earth to be romantic, but the bet one to disappear, and honestly, that’s what they wanted. Disappear for a while, not be the focus of a scene in the streets with smiling people and so. Nothing against that, and them; but privacy nowdays seemed weirder and harder than before. Sometimes, he missed the quiet of Brooklyn before it became the happy parade is now. And while he still loved his neighborhood and the city, rest and spend time with his boyfriend was nicer.

“Buck…” He started when the older guy returned from kissing his neck, Bucky smiled at him and they kissed as passionate as they entered this bathroom in a little club on a little european city, away from everyone they know and everyone who may know them. “We shouldn’t…”

“If you say that once more, you are getting any tonight.”

The captain rolled his eyes, nothing on Bucky’s humor has changed. His lover smiled at him again and without and without darting his eyes from him, he moved until his back hit the bathroom cubicle’s wall with a dirty smile. His fly was already open, Steve had worked on that almost since they entered the place and Bucky had laughed before starting to mouth his neck, filling him with kisses and bites that were red on him now, in some minutes they will be gone but the sensation was enough to feel encoragued to do more of this night. Steve smiled at him, walking slowly until he kneeled in front of the older man, Bucky leaned on and kissed him hard until Steve laughed.

“Wha…?”

“We shouldn’t be doing this…”

A dear, Steve’s eyes were focused on his target and his little smile was enough to make Bucky vibrate in anticipation.

“Oh, you had to talk…” He said, the smirk on his face going brighter as his hands moved to took Steve’s face. “You like opening that mouth, don’t you? Bad boy…” Steve smiled, the spark on his eyes was driving Bucky crazy.

He massaged the bulge on his pants while planning his next move and Steve waited on his knees, firm and smilling like a men gone mad. Bucky let out his erection, not yet at full, but hard enough to stand alone. Steve looked at it for a few seconds and his cheeks went red, then his blue eyes returned to stare into Bucky’s grey ones.

“Open that mouth, then…” His metal hand was cupping his chin, his fingers slowly opening his mouth and caressing his skin with cold tenderness. “Baby boy, you are salivating so much…” He smiled, “You want it that bad? Ah?” He nodded. “Yes? You want it, baby? Answer me.”

“Yes, Buck, please…”

The man smiled again, teasing him with the head of his cock caressing his lips and Steve let out the tip of his tongue to have just a little taste. The salt flavor and smell of sex was hardening him on his knees, excited to get going and Bucky knew this perfectly, his fingers opened his mouth wider and the warm of his breath make him shudder. Slowly, Steve’s mouth welcomed him inside, finally full erected and wanting, if the pre-cum was telling Steve something. The blond’s tongue caressed the others skin and soon his mouth covered the head, slowly moving to get more of him inside.

Steve locked his eyes with Bucky’s as his mouth took more and more of his boyfriend in. Finally, his throat felt full and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of Bucky’s pleasure, his blood running fast on his own body. Soon, Barnes started to move the moment his hand was put over his boyfriend’s blond head, acting on a soft rythm so he will get used to it. Steve smiled to himself, eyes closed, enjoying the flavour on his tongue and the sensation of fullness. There was always something about it…

“Good boy…”

In fact, Steve was sure he could stay still without Bucky moving, just his dick filling his mouth and he would e happy. That sensation of fullness, the warm, he loved it all. His tongue licked at the head and Bucky’s moan vibrated on his lips as he kissed the large of him, his hands caressing Bucky’s sides, grabbing hard from time to time to leave red marks of his fingers on his lover’s skin, marking him, _his_. Steve looked up, lips kissing the head and his eyes shone a smile to Bucky, who only smiled and nodded.

“You really are into this, don’t you, babe?” His hand started stroking his own erection in front of him. “Come on…”

Soon, his hand was replaced for Steve’s, his tongue licking his balls, sucking into them, giving especial attention to the space between them and his penis, happy with the loud moans he was getting from Bucky. He became a bunch of swears and dirty words the moment Steve put his lips on him, always has been like this. His heart beat faster with the memories of years before these, of the times they enjoy now and he took him into his mouth as deep as he could again, slapping his ass a little to indicate him to move again.

They started their own familiar and hot rythm together. Steve’s hand accompanying him in his ministrations this time and Bucky’s pleas for more became louder and deeper, groaning like an animal every time he felt the back of Steve’s throat.

“Shit, baby…” Bucky moaned, one hand pulling at Steve’s hair, following his movements, pulling to move him better, faster, knowing he can take him as rough just as he could take him sweet in other times. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He was close, closer every time Steve’s tongue touched his nerves like only he can. “I’m gonna…”

Steve nodded, waiting and wanting.

“Steve… Steveee, Steveee!” 

A few strokes from Steve’s hand and Bucky finally came with a loud groan that echoed the bathroom; and, if it wasn’t for the loud music outside their little borrowed place, certainly the whole club may had heard him. None of them cared, anyway. They didn’t back at home, why would they now? Steve smiled as he cleaned his lover clean with his toungue and eyed him, letting him know this was exactly what he wanted. Bucky’s breath was still too heavy to talk but he laughed, his whole face red, he was sure the rest of his chest was red too. They should do this more often.

“Oh, you are getting it!” He said after Steve stood in front of him, kissing him hard. Bucky kissed back just as passionate, hands stroking his back and grabbin his ass in a firm squeeze. “You are so getting it, right now.”

Steve only smiled, biting his bottom lip and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
